A torturous night!
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Ron is bored and decides to torture his sister!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron woke up in the middle of the night and became bored and since his parents werent home he decided to torture his sister. He walked in her room and cast a sleeping spell on her and took off her clothes and tied her arms to each bed post and her feet to the bottom bed posts and took the spell off her.

He went to the kitchen and found some ice and put it on ginnys breast. She jerked awake and said "ron what the hell!" He smiled and said "wakey wakey!"

She tried to move her arms but they wouldnt move and she looked up and saw they were tied along with her legs and she couldnt move and she was naked!

Ron let me go she struggled to get free her small body filled with fear and she saw he had a bag on the floor next to her bed and he had a few pieces of ice!

He took another piece of ice and opened her pussy lips "what are you doing?" she asked. when she realixed what he was about to do she tried to break free from her bindings "no please!" she shrieked but it was too late he shoved it in her pussy!

"Ron!" She screamed jerking from side to side as the ice penetrated her clit frezzing it to the extreme! He watched her face and laughed and watched her scream and move from side to side rapidly trying to get it out of her pussy but everytime it came out even alittle he shoved it back in making her thrash and let out a pained shreik!

Then he took 1 finger from each hand and ran it down her armpits tickling her she giggled happily and he then quickly tickled her armpits with all his fingers. She went wild "noooooooooooooo Rooooooooooon Stoooooooooooooop" she screamed with pure delight as she struggled against her bindings. Moving her head from side to side and he quickly moved his hands up to tickle her neckline. "Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop" She screamed desperatly and helplessly.

He slowly moved his hands down her body watching her for where she screamed most everytime he hit a weak spot she would thrash helplessly and scream loudly begging for mercy.

"please stop!" She screamed.

He stopped for a few seconds so she could catch her breath and went digging into the bag and pulled out a fingerprinting brush and slowly started tickling her left armpit with it.

"Stop!" She cried as the brush slowly teased her on her most ticklish spot!

He brushed her other armpit and slowly moved it down her body as it brushed down her body she gigled and groaned.

"Quit!" She cried and he decided to go for the kill he went to the foot of the bed and brought up a chair and began tickling her toes and feet. She thrashed even more on the bed screaming helplessly and ron smiled with delight.

"Is someone ticklish?"He asked as she thrashed on the bed.

"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! She cried out he quickly got up and tickled her armpits and she shreiked somemore!!

When he got bored with tickling her he went back into his bag and brought out a vibrater!

AN: Did you like it? The sooner you review the sooner the chapters come out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron plugged the vibrator in and went to the kitchen to get another ice cube. when he returned Ginny was struggling against her bindings like crazy knowing what was soon coming.

He opened her pussy lips and shoved the ice in again since the last piece had already melted anyway and took the vibrater and turned it on and slowly began moving the vibrater up and down on her pussy.

"Ron" she shrieked breathlessly and began slowly moving on the bed in pain and enjoyment. She moaned as he vibrated her the ice quickly melted because of the heat. she bucked on the bed and he smiled.

Her breathing got heavier as he turned the vibrator up all the way.

When the ice had melted he turned the vibrator off and opened her pussy lips and rubbed her clit she moaned loudly moving her body to the rythm of his strokes.

He knew he was pushing her over the edge and she came very soon and he slowly moved his head down and licked her clit. She moaned even louder enjoying her brothers touch.

He let her rest a few seconds before taking a feather out of the bag and running it down her body she screamed as it tickled her helpless form and she began wildly thrashing on the bed.

Ron continued to torure her most of the night and when he was done he put a sleeping charm on her that lasted about 5 hours and untied her leaveing her naked on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny woke up in her bed exausted from the night before she realized her arms and legs were untied she quickly dressed and began preparing her revenge on ron for torturing her so badly.

She quickly tiptoed to his room where he was sleeping and performed a sleeping charm to keep him asleep and quickly removed her brothers top and pants but kept his undies on and tied up his hands and feet the same way she had been. Then she punched him in the arm to wake him up.

"Payback is hell!" She whispered in his ear then she ran her hand down his chest and kissed his neckline.

"Ginny what are you doing?" He asked feeling himself become aroused but she didnt answer instead she began kissing him down his body and slowly ran her hands down his stomach stopping right before she reached his cock.

Then she stopped.

"What?" He said "Dont stop and she quietly walked to the kitchen and got some ice and she stuck it down his undies. He sharply inhaled and said "Ginny what the hell!"

But she had already done it and she smiled at his bodies response to the ice and went and put some more down his undies.

She slowly began tickling her brother under his armpits.

"stop" Ron said squirming on the bed and she smiled laughing at his reaction.

When Ginny stopped he lay there resting and panting heavily. she bent down and slowly kissed him on his neckline and down his stomach again.

"Ginny" He moaned as she continued to kiss him she smiled when she saw the torture she was putting her brother through.

AN: Im not sure were this is going lmao any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When ginny got done kissing him she untied him and laid on him starting to kiss him and he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I love you" She said.

He pulled off her shirt and kissed her down her front rolling them over and started kissing her neckline and pulled her bra off from behind cupping her breasts in his hands and began groping them and she moaned hapilly. He pulled off her skirt and undies and began kissing her breasts and sucking them.

Then he began kissing her down her stomach and she moaned as he kissed her sweating body making her moan then he ran his fingers into her pussy kissing and licking it "more!" she moaned laying back and bucking her hips.

He smiled and licked her even faster and more intensly! "Oh ron!" She moaned bucking on the bed faster.

He knew she would come soon and shoved his fingers in her pussy and she came with a big gasp she rested for a few seconds and flipped them over.

"Now its my turn" She said with a wink and a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny ran her hands down her brothers front and kissed him slowly and she felt his hunger for more she began kissing him down his neckline and he wrapped his arms around her.

she kissed down his chest and he moaned half concously as she ran down his body kissing him till she reached his penis and stopped kissing him back up again.

Then she went down and put her whole mouth over his kissing him passionatly moving her hands up him making him love every moment of it. He moaned as he got harder and she felt she had teased him enough she put her mouth over his erection taking it in the mouth sucking and teasing the tip making him harder if possible.

She grabbed it with her hands and stroked it kissing him up his stomach and he moaned strpking his sisters hair. He threw his head back and moaned "im coming! Im coming!"

Her strokes got faster making him moan in anticipation and with a final buck of his hips he came with great intensity screaming her name and layed his sweating head down and she stopped stroking and smiled kissing her brother.

She got up and layed on him and made him insert kissing him and bounced up and down on him making them both moan and he flipped them over kissing her down her neck still inside her going in and out tillshe came on him.

He un inserted and fell asleep.

AN: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!! MY LIFE IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW! ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny smiled at his sleeping form and she smirked getting more torturous plans formed in her mind to do to him. She started with what she hadnt already done. She hadnt given his body full torture yet she went to her room and found some toys in a bag now this would be the fun in it all.

She went to the bathroom and poured the things out she wanted to embarass him horribly and torture him at the same time and had a feeling she knew exactly how to do it. She went back to his sleeping form and smirked sitting on his knees and slowly lifted his cock into his hands and smiled stroking him hardening him slightly and he moaned in his sleep and she slipped a cock ring onto him.

Then she went to were his hands were and handcuffed them to the bed and off to both sides and smirked before doing the same to his feet and he woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily and she smirked before bending down and began licking and sucking his cock and he bucked up and moaned. She giggled and stopped a tortured moan escaping him as he felt his release being stopped by the cock ring.

He looked down and saw this and another tortured moan escaped his lips and she got on top of him taking to little nipple clamps and claming them to his nipples. She got off him and began to tickle him under his arms and he giggled bucking even more in the air and wiggled from side to side.

He screamed and howled as she tickled up and down his body and thrashed. "STOP! STOP!" he screamed as she did this a burning in his groin threatning to let go and she giggled as he thrashed more as she hit a sensitve spot under his arms and he thrashed wildly as she stayed in that spot and he screamed "STOP STOP! IM GOING TO WET MYSELF STOP!!!!!!!!!"

She smiled and continued and the burning released and pee began to shoot up in the air as she tickled him and he arched in the air squirting pee all ove his bed sheets and body as she took off the cock ring and he came as well pee and cum shooting through the air and he blushed scarlet as the realization he had just wet himself sunk in. He blushed even brighter and she took off the nipple clamps and smirked.

"Learned your lesson yet?" She asked him teasingly and he nodded still flushed scarlet the color in his cheeks stayed there as she laughed at him naked and pee soaked what a sight he was.

AN: did you like? hate? please r&r


	7. Chapter 7

(The long awaited) CHAPTER 7 :D

AN: Just so you all know i have decided to write another chapter just because of how popular it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is my most popular of all time! It has 4,609 Hits, & 1,193 visitors along with 17 reviews! :O Thats alot! Thanks to everyone whom likes this story & I hope you like this Chapter ill keep adding to it! :) I mean this month alone its had 15 visitors and its only the 3rd :)

Ginny was still smirking at him and uncuffed him. He was still blushing scarlet from peeing himself and looked down. The bedsheets were soaked and so was his legs. He was covered in his own ejaculation and his cock still had cum dripping off of it and he layed there exausted and she giggled still and climbed off the bed and he fell asleep as she snuck out of the room and down the hall to her own room. She smiled deciding on the ultimate pay back.

She took her video camera and smirked evilly going into his room again and videorecording the scene of her naked brother and his soaked bed sheets and body along with his cum dripping cock. He was still horny she could tell because his cock was still erect.

He rolled over in his sleep and groaned and she smiled watching and put the video camera on his desk and hid it so that it could still record him but not be seen if he wasnt really looking for it. She snuck back out of his room and wandered into her own still very horny herself and she closed her door. She softly layed on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

Then she ran a hand down her body and slipped it into her panties under her night gown slowly and slipped it between her pussy lips. She moaned softly rubbing her finger against her clit and folds. She arched into her hand feeling herself starting to get slightly wet at her touch and let out a deep breath. THinking of Ron made her get like this. She thought of torturing him again.

She moaned again and rubbed her clit that was now starting to leak her juices and her panties were getting slightly wet. She closed her eyes again and took her whole hand and continued rubbing herself and pulled up her nightgown still rubbing herself inside her panties. She felt her orgasm coming closer and let out another moan and arched into the air.

She felt intense spasms run through her body and sprayed a small spurt of pee into her panties and alot of cum burst forth soaking her panties and fingers. She moaned loudly and stopped stroking herself and fell asleep pulling her hand from her panties. She sighed softly and smiled as she was overcome with dreams of Ron and more tortursome ideas. 


End file.
